battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
PP-2000
The PP-2000 (Russian: ПП-2000, Pistolet Pulemet 2000; English: Machine Pistol 2000) is a Russian machine pistol designed by the KBP Instrument Design Bureau and is classified as a Personal Defense Weapon (PDW). It fires the 9x19mm Parabellum round at 600-800 rounds per minute. It was first introduced to the public in 2004. Battlefield: Bad Company The PP2000 is a submachine gun featured in Battlefield: Bad Company. Singleplayer The PP2000 can be found on the mission Par for the Course as a collectible. Multiplayer The PP2000 is issued to the Specialist kit as an unlockable, costing one unlock point. It has a 60-round magazine and the fastest rate of fire (along with the MG3) of all guns in-game at 1000 rounds per minute. This makes it extremely well suited to close quarters, but the rate of fire coupled with its lower accuracy makes it a poor choice for longer range encounters. Gallery BFBC PP-2000 Weapon.png|Weapon model BFBC_PP2000.jpg|The PP2000 in Battlefield: Bad Company in the multiplayer map Ascension in Conquest mode BFBC_PP2000_AIMED.jpg|The PP2000 being aimed Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The PP-2000 Avtomat is a weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. It is the sixth submachine gun issued to the Engineer kit requiring 32,000 points to unlock. It can be equipped with a Red Dot Sight or a 4X Rifle Scope. It has the highest rate of fire of any weapon in the game, tied with the Medic's MG3. It has a comparatively large magazine of 40 rounds in-game. At closer ranges, the PP-2000 is very effective due to its extremely high rate of fire. Per bullet, the PP-2000 does less damage than other weapons of the same class, but its high rate of fire give it a higher damage per second than any other submachine gun. The PP-2000 only lets the user carry two magazines in reserve, however, equipping the Ammo Hip Bandolier specialization can solve that problem. Gallery BFBC2 PP2000 Stats.png|PP-2000's in-game description and stats evaluation. BFBC2 PP-2000 Rest.png|'PP-2000'. BFBC2 PP-2000 Reloading.png|Reloading. BFBC2 PP-19 Magazine.png|Inserting the magazine. BFBC2 PP-2000 Red Dot Sight.png|Red Dot Sight. BFBC2 PP-2000 ACOG.png|4X Rifle Scope. BC2 PP-2000.png|The PP-2000 Avtomat at Nelson Bay in Squad Deathmatch. BC2 PP-2000 IS.png|The PP-2000 Avtomat's iron sights. 700px-PP-2000.JPG|The PP-2000 Avtomat at Valparaiso in Rush. PP-2000 Avtomat|Gameplay with the PP-2000 Avtomat in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Arica Harbor in Rush mode. Battlefield Play4Free The PP-2000 is a weapon featured in Battlefield Play4Free as the default submachine gun issued to the Engineer kit. The weapon, like most of the submachine guns, has very low recoil and performs very well in close range. It also has the quickest reload time. Gallery PP-2000-reference.jpg|PP-2000 sights PP-2000-Holo-reference.jpg|PP-2000 with Holosight File:BFP4F_PP2000.png|The PP-2000 in Battlefield Play4Free on Sharqi File:BFP4F_PP2000_IRON_SIGHTS.png|The PP-2000's iron sights BFP4F PP2000 Holosight 1.jpg|PP-2000 with the Holographic Sight attached BFP4F PP2000 Holosight 2.jpg|Looking down the Holographic Sight BFP4F PP2000 View.png|More detailed look upon the PP-2000 in Battlefield Play4Free Battlefield 3 The PP-2000 is a PDW featured in Battlefield 3. Singleplayer The PP-2000 is featured in the mission Kaffarov before Dima picks up his weapons out of the tube. Multiplayer The PP-2000 is the third all-kit weapon to be unlocked, after the G17C and the 870MCS. It has 20+1 rounds in a magazine (40+1 with the Extended Magazine Attachment), and a slower rate of fire than the counterpart in the previous Bad Company series, as it fires at 650 rpm and its low firerate makes it more controllable than other PDWs at medium range. Unlike most PDWs, the damage drop off starts at 12 meters rather than at the usual 8 meters, effectively letting it kill in 4 hits (excluding head and leg hits) up to 12 meters. Overall, this weapon is effective, especially with Extended Magazines as the moderate damage, very low recoil and good hipfire make it versatile for most close to medium range engagements, and while the low rate of fire reduces its time-to-kill and effectiveness in close quarters against other PDWs, it helps reduce ammo consumption compared to most other PDWs with high fire rates. It should also be noted, like other PDWs and Pistols, that the PP-2000 has moderately low bullet velocity. Gallery BF3-PP2000-idle.jpg|The PP-2000 in the Campaign mission Kaffarov. Bf3_pp-2000_ads.jpg|The PP-2000's iron sights. Bf3_pp-2000_reloading.jpg|Reloading the PP-2000. BF3 PP-2000 Left Side.jpg|Left side of the PP-2000. Battlefield_3_Beta_PP-2000_Gameplay|A gameplay video of the PP2000 in Battlefield 3. Battlefield 3 (Бета) - Стрельба из ПП-2000|Quick video, showcasing the handling of the PP-2000 in Battlefield 3. Battlefield 4 |fire = Fully-automatic Semi-automatic |ammotype = 9x19mm |vel = 490 m/s 320 m/s (suppresed) |recoil1st = 1.65x |spreadinc = 0.076 |kit = Engineer|slot = Primary Weapon |recoildec = 20}} The PP-2000 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 4. Singleplayer The PP-2000 is the standard PDW of the RGF. It is equipped with a Kobra and Laser Sight. It sports a Worm Woodland finish. Multiplayer The PP-2000 is unlocked after scoring 10,000 points with PDWs. Although the RPM is relatively low compared to weapons like the P90, it has higher damage per shot and its recoil is much more controllable. The larger magazine capacity than many other PDWs also helps make up for the lower fire rate. Gallery BF4_PP2000_model.png|'PP-2000' BF4_PP2000-1.png|PP-2000 in first person BF4_PP2000-2.png|Iron sights BF4_PP2000-3.png|Reload BF4_PP2000-4.png|Cocking PP-2000 Red Dot BF4.png|The PP-2000 in first person, equipped with a Coyote RDS. Trivia Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *The in-game description states the PP-2000 as having a unique stock being able to hold a 44-round magazine, though in-game the PP-2000 has a 40-round magazine. *The word "Avtomat" (Russian: Автомат) in the name of the weapon means "automatic" (as in automatic weapons) in Russian. Battlefield Play4Free *The PP-2000 uses a high-capacity magazine as a stock. Battlefield 3 *The PP-2000's Proficiency Dogtag shows the PP-2000 with the stock folded and a mounted Suppressor, like in the Bad Company series. External links *PP-2000 on Wikipedia *PP-2000 on Modern Firearms de:PP2000 ru:ПП-2000 Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Submachine Guns Category:Personal Defense Weapons of Battlefield 4 Category:Personal Defense Weapons of Battlefield 3